miraculousladybugfandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
Triks
' 'https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/784490783810416640 je kvami koji je povezan sa Mirakulusom lisice. Njegove moći pomažu onome ko nosi ogrlicu da se transformiše u lisičijeg super heroja. Triks je trenutno u svom mirakulusu u kutiji za nakit Majstora Fua, ali privremeno je aktiviran da bi pomogao Aliji da postane Rena Ruž u "Sapotis" i "Sireni". Izgled Trixx is a small orange creature that is 10 centimeters in height.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has purple eyes, eyelashes on the side of his eyes, and two fox incisors. A small dark brown spot is above each of his eyes, appearing like eyebrows. He has long fox-like ears with white insides and black tips and edges, and he has a thick flexible tail with a white tip. His forearms and lower legs are black, and the front of his body and the area around his mouth are white. Personality Trixx is friendly, encouraging, and wise. A good judge of character, he identifies his new wielder's best qualities. He is honest when something impresses him, like Alya quickly figuring out he transforms her with the Fox Miraculous, but he is smart in giving good advice while not being rude or blunt. Abilities Trixx is able to fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. As a kwami, Trixx is able to transform the holder of the Fox Miraculous into a fox-themed superhero and give the power of illusion by entering the Fox Miraculous. However, after Mirage is used for creating one illusion, Trixx loses energy, and after around five minutes, the wearer reverts back to their regular self while Trixx leaves the necklace. To transform them again, Trixx first needs to refuel by eating. Relationships Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge Trixx gets along well with Alya, impressed by her observational skills and heroic qualities. While liking her, he encourages her to do the right thing, complimenting her but also reminding her that she is trustworthy, the push Alya needs to respect Ladybug and return the Fox Miraculous to her. Ladybug Even though their interaction is brief, he is trustful of Ladybug's judgement in picking Alya to wield the Fox Miraculous. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Trixx's name was revealed on October 7, 2016 during the Miraculous Ladybug panel at New York Comic-Con. * The real Fox Miraculous holder, not Lila's akumatized form, "will be potentially a recurring character," as revealed at the Miraculous Ladybug Anime Expo 2016 panel, which suggests that Trixx will also appear.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED8bC3LL_x8&feature=youtu.be&t=1069 * His appearance was first revealed by Miraculous fan Kenya Danino on August 5, 2016. He revealed the design on a clock she made that showcased all seven known kwami.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/761797580418387968 ** It was later confirmed that the design she had shared was, in fact, the real appearance of the character.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/761857260238868480 ** After Trixx's name was revealed, along with some concept art, at New York Comic Con 2016, Kenya posted a piece of concept art of him by Nathanaël Bronn.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/784603976130060290 de:Trixx es:Trixx fr:Trixx ko:여우_콰미 pl:Trixx pt-br:Trixx ru:Квами-лиса Kategorija:Likovi